Real World, Real Love, Real Pain
by BlueWell31
Summary: Crossover between The Matrix and Blue Seed. Trinity meets Neo.
1. Default Chapter

Real World, Real Love, Real Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the idea for The Matrix or Blue Seed, even though  
they and I are all awesome! Get the picture?  
  
Intro: Neo has already boarded the Neverkanzer or whatever-you-call-it. He  
is momentarily in the jump program. Hope you like it!  
  
"OK! Free my mind!" muttered Neo stupidly. He dashed off the side of the  
building and landed with a splat on the ground.  
  
"Aww man! He sucks!" jeered Cipher. "No way he can be the One!"  
  
"Shut up Cipher." Muttered Trinity. "Not like you did any better!"  
  
Then she let the room before he could fling a stupid remark back.  
  
"Hey, Trinity! Tell Morpheus there's a reading from Subject B!" said Tank.  
  
"Who is Subject?" asked Trinity, dumbfounded she had been let out of  
something.  
"He's the other possibility if Neo fails."  
"Who is he?"  
"Name's Mamorou Kusanagi. 18."  
"Hmm. Ku-sa-na-gi." Repeated Trinity. Looking over Tank's shoulder she  
could see he was defying the laws of gravity, and from the looks of his  
file, it was not the first time.  
  
"Tell Morpheus yourself. I'm going in!" announced Trinity.  
  
"If you're sure!" said Tank.  
  
Trinity lay back in the chair and waited as a sharp sensation went through her head. A second later she opened her eyes to see the fake urban sidewalk  
greet her. She picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Tank, his position?" asked Trinity.  
  
"Restaurant, Monster Sushi. Take the #5 subway to the second stop. Then get  
off and take a left turn. Then you're there."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Trinity stepped into the dank, dark subway. She hated subways. There was no way to spot an Agent, and no way to get away from one either because it was to full. She had seen one once as a child. It was chasing a woman. All at once the surrounding passengers became Agents. She had struggled for her life and then she had jumped the train. The wheels of the subway had given an awful screech. When she got off she had seen the woman screaming as she. No she didn't want to think about that!! Trinity later found out she had  
been Morpheus's first wife.  
  
The subway came to a stop and Trinity thankfully got off. As she walked towards her destination she imagined what Kusanagi would be like. Would he be a drunken ass hole like Cipher? Trinity grimaced at the thought of all the times he had flirted with her. He was a womanizer and a drunkard, she  
had witnessed it firsthand.  
  
Her train of though was cut off when she realized she had reached her destination. She entered to the sound of porcelain shattering. At the back of the room slumped a drunken old man and a sober man with green hair. The wart-faced old man has playing a one-sided drinking game called Big Lair. (Two different facts are given, and the other players must guess which fact is false. If you guess the true one is false, you must drink a penalty cup  
of sake.)  
  
"You haven't won yet!" shouted the old man. "Which is true? I laid Ryoko or  
Sugashita's gay?"  
  
"Sugashita, definitely!" said the green-haired man.  
"Oh, my mistake! Their both true!" laughed the other.  
  
Trinity walked over to the table. "Mind if I join?" The green-haired man  
shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Do you know anyone named Kusanagi?" Trinity inquired.  
"Me?" laughed Kusanagi quietly.  
"Do you want to know the answer?"  
  
Kusanagi's eyes widened, and his face lost its playful smile. He excused  
himself from the table and followed Trinity into an alleyway.  
  
Turning halfway to face him she whispered, "I can't give you the whole  
answer, but I can tell you where to go to get one."  
  
You mean the answer to why I'm a freak!" shuddered Kusanagi.  
  
"Your normal in my eyes. That's all I can tell you." whispered Trinity.  
  
She slipped a piece of paper into his trench coat pocket and disappeared.  
  
FINN for now!  
  
Sorry for the wait! I've been saying I'd do this for a while! Thank god for  
Memorial Day! Hope it's worth the wait! R/R! 


	2. I'm Away for the Summer

Hi! This is BlueWell31 here! Do not expect any updates from me till the end of the summer!   
  
Thanks,  
  
BlueWell31 


End file.
